Mundos paralelos
by Sibreka
Summary: La extraña llegada de una niña cambiara las cosas ¿quienes son esas personas? ¿que buscan de ella? Ichigo y Rukia deberan protegerla mientras tratan de desvelar el misterio tras esos pequeños ojos./ —"Te protegeremos"— Era lo ultimo que tenia en su mente./ IchiRuki - UryHime
1. La extraña niña

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **MUNDO PARALELO**

Estaban a principios de agosto, el sol de verano alcanzaba su punto más alto ese día y hacía un calor horrible, era ese tipo de calor del que preferirías estar metido en un congelador que andar por la calle. Por desgracia para cierto pelinaranja era necesario andar fuera con esas horribles temperaturas, aunque estaban comenzando las vacaciones de verano el aun debía ir al instituto para ayudar al club de béisbol, tenía un contrato con ellos y debía cumplirlo al menos dos semanas más hasta que terminara el torneo de distrito.

Hacía ya un par de semanas que la guerra con el vandenreich había terminado, y aunque inicialmente se le había ordenado al shinigami sustito que debía permanecer en el seireitei permanentemente debido a su alto poder espiritual y no causar un desequilibrio en el mundo humano, Ichigo había llegado al acuerdo de que al menos le dejaran ese año para poder graduarse de la preparatoria y después iría a la sociedad de almas sin oponerse.

—Solo a mí se me ocurre seguir trabajando con este calor. — Murmuro Ichigo al tiempo que se cubría con el dorso de la mano para evitar que la luz le golpeara en los ojos, una vez terminado el entrenamiento rápidamente tomo sus cosas emprendiendo el camino a su casa.

—No te quejes. —Rukia caminaba junto a el de lo mas tranquila. —Ya que este será tu último año en el mundo humano, debes hacer todo lo que puedas y disfrutarlo al máximo.

—Si hay algo que no extrañare será este clima. —Y volteo a ver a Rukia con la mirada entrecerrada. —¡Y no quiero que la persona que carga un paraguas en forma de conejo me ordene no quejarme! —Una vena se hincho en su cabeza al ver a la ojivioleta caminar tranquilamente a la sombra de un paraguas con orejas.

—¡Ya te dije que es chappy!

—¡Me importa una mierda como se llame esa cosa! —Le grito mientras la vena se hacia mas grande. — ¡Y a todo esto! ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo en el mundo humano?! —Exigió saber.

—Tenía tiempo libre. —Respondió simplemente la pelinegra, quien vestía el uniforme de la escuela.

—¿Y me vienes a joder a mí? —Un tic apareció en el ojo del adolescente. —¿No deberías estar ayudando a restaurar la sociedad de almas?

—Ya hay gente trabajando en eso., yo no soy apta para esas tareas. —Dijo llanamente. — Y un nuevo miembro de la familia real ha tomado su lugar en el trono, así que el mundo está en balance otra vez.

—Si tú lo dices. —Fue lo único que emitieron los labios del pelinaranja, quien detuvo sus pasos frente a un konbini. —Oye enana ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Ah, claro.

Después de comprar unas frías y refrescantes sodas, ambos retomaron su camino a casa del chico, pero a unas cuadras de llegar se detuvieron abruptamente al sentir una presencia extraña.

—¡Ichigo! ¡¿Has sentido eso?! —Exclamo una preocupada Rukia.

—Sí, vallamos a investigar. —Dicho esto Ichigo abrió su maletín y la figura de Kon salió a relucir.

—¡Maldito Ichigo! ¡Estuve a punto de morir sofocado allí adentro! —Le grito el peluche indignado, quien olvido su enojo al ver a la ojivioleta. — ¡Ahh! ¡Neeee-saaaaan! —Salto de la mochila en dirección a la chica, pero fue tomado salvajemente por Ichigo.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto! —Usando su insignia shinigami hizo salir el gikon dentro del peluche y lo llevo a su boca.

Inmediatamente su alma se separó de su cuerpo al tiempo que Rukia también hacia que su gikon tomara control de su gigai.

—¡Vallan a casa de Ichigo o algún lugar seguro! —Les ordeno Rukia.

—¡Si! —Asintieron rápidamente ambas almas y se fueron corriendo en sus respectivos cuerpos.

Los dos shinigami usaron su shunpo para llegar más rápido al lugar de donde provenía ese poder espiritual, llegando a una zona en construcción. Pero no había nada en el lugar.

—Sigo sintiendo esa prescencia, pero aqui no hay nada. —Hablo la teniente.

—¡Rukia, mira arriba! —Señalo su compañero apuntando en dirección al cielo.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!

Sobre el cielo comenzó a formarse una nube oscura, repentinamente de la misma salió disparado un torbellino que toco tierra y se esfumo inmediatamente, dejando solo un haz de luz blanco. Ichigo trato de acercarse, pero el brazo de Rukia lo detuvo.

—Imbécil, no te acerques tan descuidadamente. —Lo regaño. —No sabemos que enemigo puede acechar ahí.

La luz y las nubes comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco y al hacerlo totalmente, una figura pequeña comenzó a caer en picada al suelo y no parecía desacelerar.

—¡Mierda!

Rápidamente Ichigo salto en dirección a la figura y la tomo en brazos para evitar el impacto, al ver lo que cargaba sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Rukia llego a su lado en un instante y observo el bulto que llevaba el shinigami sustito.

—E-esto es…—Murmuro una sorprendida Rukia. — ¿Una niña?

Una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años reposaba entre los brazos de Ichigo, su piel era de un color pálido, su cabello era oscuro atado a una pequeña coleta de lado y llevaba un broche con forma de gato, vestía un kimono azul con flores rosas y no llevaba calzado, sobre la frente de la pequeña brotaba mucha sangre.

—¡Ey! —Preocupado comenzó a llamarla. —¿Puedes oírme? ¡Oye!

—Ponla en el piso, usare kido para darle unos primeros auxilios. Después le llevaremos con Inoue o Urahara. —Reacciono rápidamente la chica.

—De acuerdo. —Ichigo hizo caso a las indicaciones y la recostó, el reiatsu verde comenzó a emerger de manos de Rukia para al menos detener la hemorragia.

Los pequeños parpados se abrieron un poco solo para poder enfocar a las dos sombras frente a ella, aunque no las podía distinguir del todo.

—" _Vas a ponerte bien"_ —Fue lo último que escucho la infante, antes de caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A: ¡** Sibreka reportándose! traigo un nuevo proyecto para todos ustedes, nueeeevamente es IchiRuki, no sé si serán solo 12 capítulos o mas, pero me esforzare en cada actualización.

¿Quién será esta niña? ¿Cuáles serán sus planes? ¿Que creen ustedes?

Nos vemos :D

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando Besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


	2. Comienzos

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **COMIENZOS**

Cuando Rukia estaba terminando de aplicar los primeros auxilios, Chad, Ishida e Inoue habían llegado un par de minutos después, por lo que la castaña había terminado de curarla en su totalidad, pero la pequeña aun no despertaba. Así que una vez ambos shinigamis volvieron a ingresar a sus cuerpos habían optado por llevarla con Urahara para pedir algunas respuestas.

—Oya, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, chicos. Es un honor tenerlos en mi pequeño local ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes hoy? —Saludo el del sombrero mientras se cubría la parte inferior del rostro con su inseparable abanico. — ¿y quién es esa pequeña invitada? —Pregunto aún más curioso al ver a la niña en brazos de Ichigo.

—No lo sabemos Urahara-san —Respondió Ichigo. — ¿Podría hacerle un chequeo?

La mirada de Urahara se tornó divertida.

—Claro, pase, pasen. —Les pidió.

Una vez instalados en la pequeña sala del excapitán, la niña fue llevada por Tessai a otro cuarto para examinarla. Mientras este procedía, Ururu llevo varias tazas de té caliente para todos los presentes.

—Y bueno ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunto el rubio iniciando la conversación.

—Bueno, es difícil de explicar… —Murmuro Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

—Urahara debiste sentirlo ¿no es asi? —Lo corto la ojivioleta. — Esa extraña energía que apareció antes de que apareciera esa niña.

—Pude sentirla. Pero no le di mucha importancia en ese instante.

—Esas extrañas nubes ¿Qué eran? —Pregunto el shinigami sustituto.

—Solo alcance a verlas un momento —Le respondió Urahara. — Pero parecía un choque entre partículas espirituales, necesitare investigar más. Nunca había visto un fenómeno como ese y requeriré de la ayuda del Kurotsuchi, ya que es posible que él tenga alguna grabación. —Su expresión se puso seria.

—Además cuando desapareció esa luz fue cuando apareció ella. —Hablo la pelinegra refiriéndose a la pequeña. —Tiene un fuerte reiatsu, podría ser peligrosa.

—Bueno, eso aún no podemos asegurarlo. —Hablo hombre. — Necesito examinarla al 100% y encontrar alguna anomalía.

—Rukia ¿no la habías visto en la sociedad de almas o no será un espitritu al que le hiciste konsou?

—No, su cara no me suena, recordaría a una niña con tal fuerza espiritual.

—Por su ropa parece venir del rukongai —Hablo la pelinaranja.

—No.. —La corto Ishida. — La tela parecía fina, cuando fuimos a la sociedad de almas pude notar las diferencias entre la gente de la nobleza y la del rukongai. —Respondió acomodándose las gafas.

—" _Cierto, solo tú te fijarías en esos detalles"_ —Pensó la mayoría con una gota resbalando por sus cabezas.

—¿Acaso será algún tipo de enemigo? —Chad fue el primero en dar su teoría.

—Nos habría atacado en cuando nos vio, note que un momento recupero la conciencia.

—Bueno, bueno, de nada sirve preocuparnos. ¿Por el momento por qué no la dejan aquí? —Hablo Urahara con una sonrisa. — Parece que Tessai tardara un poco en examinarla. Vallan a casa, yo los llamare cuando todo esté listo.

—Si... —Respondieron Ichigo y Rukia.

—No te preocupes Ichigo, estoy seguro que Urahara-san cuidara bien de ella. —Chad trato de animar a su amigo.

—claro —Respondió este.

Todos salieron del local despidiéndose del ex-capitán y caminaron en dirección a sus casas.

—Kuchiki-san ¿vas a reportar esto a la sociedad de almas? —Pregunto la de ojos castaños.

—Si, pero esperare a que Urahara nos indique si es o no peligrosa.

—¿Creen que lo sea? —Hablo Chad.

—No, nos habría atacado de alguna forma cuando recupero un poco de consciencia. —Respondió Ishida.

—No tiene caso quebrarnos la cabeza. —Ichigo solto un bostezo. — Urahara-san dijo que nos llamaría en caso de novedades, solo debemos esperar.

—Bueno, yo me voy por aquí. —Orihime se detuvo y señalo una calle.

—Pero tu casa está por el otro lado, Inoue-san. —Ishida se extrañó.

—Voy con Tatsuki-chan.

—En ese caso te acompañare, necesito ir a la mercería por algunas cosas.

—Está bien. —Sonrió Orihime. —Nos vemos luego Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san.

—Hm. —Chad solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos, Inoue.

—Hasta pronto. —Respondió Kuchiki.

—Nos vemos después. —Se despidió Ishida al tiempo que seguía a la pelinaranja.

Los 3 restantes siguieron caminando hasta que Sado también se separó del grupo y tomo un camino diferente.

—Porque estas tan pensativa. —Pregunto él desinteresadamente.

—Me preocupan esas nubes.

—Deja eso de una vez. —Y dicho esto le dio un toque en la frente.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Reclamo molesta. —Es normal que me preocupe si pasan cosas raras en el mundo humano.

—Urahara san ya dijo que investigaría ¿no?, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. Deja de intentar cargar el mundo en tus hombros.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! —Recrimino apuntándolo— ¡El que siempre está intentando proteger a todo el mundo como si fuera su responsabilidad!

—¡¿Qué dijiste, enana del demonio?!

—¡Lo que oiste zanahoria parlante!

—¿Quieres pelea?

—¡Solo si tú la pides!

Ambos se miraban fijamente, se notaba como salían las chispas de sus ojos y chocaban entre sí, estaban muy cerca uno del otro y voltearon la cabeza cada uno al lado contrario para evitar mirarse y siguieron en silencio el resto del camino.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

7 p.m. Residencia Kurosaki

—Ya llegamos. —Grito Ichigo mientras entraba al recibidor y se quitaba los zapatos.

—¡IIIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO! —La alta figura de Isshin Kurosaki salió de quien sabe dónde, propinándole una patada al pelinaranja. Quien cayó al suelo con su padre parado encima de él. —¡Estúpido hijo, tu guardia esta baja! —Se jacto.

Una vena se asomó en la cabeza del pelinaranja quien usando todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla al Kurosaki mayor.

—¡No me jodas! ¡¿Por qué carajo siempre me tienes que recibir con un golpe?!

—¡No son golpes! Te estoy demostrando mi cariño. —Respondió tratando de darle un rodillazo.

—¡Pues mejor no me des nada! —Bloqueo el golpe y le lanzo una patada en las costillas, haciendo que el patriarca de la familia se doblara un poco por el dolor pero trato de no demostrarlo y se preparó para responder el golpe con un codazo en la frente del muchacho, quien al recibirlo le dio una serie de patadas y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes.

Rukia se alejó de padre e hijo discretamente, dejándolos en otra de sus tantas y ridículas peleas diarias.

—Hermano, papá ya dejen de pelear. —Les ordeno Yuzu mientras limpiaba unos mariscos para la cena. —Si ensucian el piso de sangre los hare limpiarlo.

—Déjalos, no te escuchan Yuzu. —Comento distraídamente Karin, quien veía un partido de futbol en la televisión.

Finalmente, Isshin cayó al piso derrotado con varios golpes en el rostro.

—B-bien hecho hijo mio. —Murmuro antes de caer inconsciente.

—Tch, siempre es lo mismo contigo. —Y comenzó a limpiarse la tierra del uniforme.

—Ara, Yuzu eso se ve delicioso. —Rukia hablo con esa vocecita que tanto irritaba al pelinaranja.

—¡¿De verdad?! Es la primera vez que intento hacer una comida internacional y no sabía cómo quedaría al final. —Le respondió emocionada.

—¡Que ganas tengo!

—Tengo hambre. —Murmuro la Kurosaki de cabello negro.

—Solo aguanta un poquito más Karin

—Necesito cambiarme. —Ichigo comenzó a subir las escaleras al segundo piso.

—Yo también. Vengo en un momento. —Respondió Rukia comenzando a subir al segundo piso.

—La cena casi esta lista, no tarden.

—Si, no tardamos. —Hizo un ademan con la mano y subió también al segundo piso. —¿Qué pasa Kurosaki kun?

—Deja de hablar de esa forma tan asquerosa. —Le recrimino.

—Que grosero Kurosaki kun. —Siguió actuando. — Esta es mi forma de ser. —Y se rio al ver como se enojaba y el ceño se le fruncía mas. —¡Ja! Deberías ver tu cara, esta de risa.

—Cierra la boca. —Entrecerró la mirada en dirección a la pelinegra. —¿Ya no te sientes tan presionada como hace rato?

—No, dejare que las cosas fluyan antes de informar a la sociedad de almas.

—¿Sabes? Me pareció sentir una presencia cuando aparecieron esas nubes. —Comento mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Presencia?

—Si.

—¿Aun la sientes en este momento?

—No, es extraño, desapareció inmediatamente. —Cuando Rukia entro a la habitación del adolescente seguido de el, una sombra se arrojó en dirección a la chica, quien reacciono de inmediato y golpeo el objeto que se dirigía a ella, haciendo que sonara graciosamente contra el suelo.

—¿Qué se supones que haces, Kon? —Y puso un pie sobre el peluche naranja, quien parecía extasiado siendo pisado por la shinigami.

—¡Neeee sannn! Te extrañe, he estado todo el día añorando tu regreso encerrado en la asquerosa habitación de Ichigo. —Lloriqueo.

—¿Asquerosa habitación? —La ceja de Ichigo se frunció debido al comentario. Tomo una de las patas del león y se dirigió al pasillo.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Que haces, a donde me llevas?! —Reclamo indignado tratando de golpearlo.

—Te dejare con Yuzu el resto de la semana ya que mi cuarto te desagrada tanto. —Murmuro desinteresado.

—¿Qué? ¡Nooooo! —Lloro desesperado. La última vez que había estado con Yuzu lo vistió de bailarina de ballet, la peor vergüenza de su vida.

¡Piip, piip, piip!

El cargador espiritual de Rukia anuncio el ataque de un hollow.

—¿Vas tu o voy yo? —Pregunto la morocha.

—Ire yo. Volveré rápido. —Se acercó a la ventana y usando su insignia de shinigami sustito salió de su cuerpo en dirección al parque cercano, que era donde residía la señal del hollow.

Rukia fue a la habitación de las hermanas de Ichigo -no sin antes dejar a un Kon noqueado en el piso- y se vistió con una falda beige y una blusa con mangas ¾ color amarillo para bajar a cenar. 15 minutos después, Ichigo ya había acabado con el hollow y estaba vestido con una camisa azul marino y unos jeans desgastados bajando al primer piso.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Los fusilo Yuzu.

—Recibi una llamada muy importante. —Fingio Rukia. — Y me entretuve un poco, perdón.

—Ummm. —Yuzu inflo el moflete. —Bien, pero si pasa de nuevo entonces no les daré de cenar. —Sentencio.

—Ha sido solo un detalle, no te pongas tan gruñona. —Le llamo su gemela. —¿Ya podemos comer? —Sentencio malhumorada. Una Karin enojada y hambrienta era de temer.

—Espero que les guste. —Yuzu lucia orgullosa al mostrar el platillo que con tanto esmero había preparado ese día.

—Ohhh, es una paella*. —Se sorprendió el patriarca de la familia. Quien ya estaba recuperado y con algunas banditas en los golpes.

—Se ve buenísimo, gracias Yuzu. —Le agradeció su hermano.

—Itadakimasu. —Hablaron todos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente. Bueno lo mas tranquilamente que se podía teniendo a Isshin y a Ichigo en la mesa.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

Al día siguiente Ichigo se dirigía a la escuela para las practicas del club de béisbol, pero cuando estaba por doblar una calle cuando su celular sonó. Miro el número, notando que era Urahara contesto la llamada.

— _Kurosaki-san._ —Escucho la voz preocupada del rubio, eso si era extraño.

—¿Qué pasa Urahara san? —Pregunto.

— _Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema_ —Finalizo el hombre.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Perdón por tardar tuve varios proyectos este mismo mes y he andado algo atareada. Pero aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia recién sacadita del horno y esperando que les guste.

¿Qué será lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué es esa presencia que sintió Ichigo? Próximamente esas dudas serán contestadas.

Muchisimas gracias a:

SaKuRiMo0n

nidiajakmo

natsumivat

minako-kaname

anime love

SumSum

Hollow777

SSofiXX

Gene15

GiseSanito

Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, va para ustedes y también para todas aquellas personitas que, aunque no comentaron se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia.

Pueden saber sobre mis historias, actualizaciónes y proyecto si me buscan en Facebook, búsquenme como **Sibreka Echizen**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


	3. Tras la puerta

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **TRAS LA PUERTA**

Rukia corría a mas no poder por las calles de la ciudad, había recibido la llamada de Urahara indicando que había tenido problemas. Y que además, también se había puesto en contacto con los otros en espera de apoyo. Debía ser algo grave para que ese hombre no hubiera podido encontrar una solución, el siempre parecía anticipar todo mucho antes de lo que cualquiera pensaba.

Al doblar en una de las calles se encontró con Ichigo quien también se dirigía a la tienda del rubio apurado y corrieron hombro a hombro en dirección al local.

—¿Recibiste la llamada? —Pregunto ella seriamente.

—Si, puede ser algo grave.

—¿Entiendes que si es peligroso es posible que tengamos que eliminarla?

—Tch. —Parecía dudar.

—Ichigo, debes estar listo. No siempre podrás proteger a todos.

—Lo sé, maldita sea. —Gruño molesto

—Entonces prepárate, quien sabe lo que encontraremos al llegar. —Le ordeno.

Ambos llegaron al lugar, y se arrojaron los zapatos en el recibidor rápidamente ingresando a la trastienda.

—¡Urahara san! —Grito.

—Ah, Kurosaki-san ¡también Kuchiki-san viene contigo! Qué bueno que han llegado. —Saludo sonriente.

—Deja la cortesía a un lado Urahara, ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Cuestiono Rukia. — Nos has llamado con mucha urgencia.

—¿Resulto peligroso examinar a esa niña? —Pregunto él.

—Estoo, sobre eso. —El tendero se rasco la cabeza nervioso. —Síganme. —Les hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a una de las habitaciones. Ambos jóvenes siguieron al ex capitán por un pasillo y llegaron a un cuarto bastante amplio. Había solamente un futon en el piso con el edredón desordenado, un armario y una charola con comida intacta. Tessai y Ururu estaban sentados frente al armario y Jinta estaba recostado en la pared despreocupadamente.

—¿Ha escapado? —La ojivioleta saco su gikon dispuesta a salir de su gigai.

—No te preocupes Kuchiki, sigue en esta misma casa. —La calmo el rubio. — De hecho, esta allí mismo. — Señalo el armario.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces la emergencia era…—Hablo ella.

—No la puedo sacar del armario, jejeje. Esperaba que me pudieran ayudar—Se volvió a rascar la cabeza con una sonrisa, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la teniente.

—¡¿Nos llamaste con tanta urgencia solo para eso?! —Reclamo.

—No me esperaba ese golpe. —Murmuro un adolorido Urahara, mientras se frotaba la nariz tratando de aliviar el dolor.

—Te lo tienes merecido.

—¿Ishida y los demás no han llegado? —Pregunto Ichigo.

—No hagas escándalo. Ya estamos aquí. —Se escuchó una voz.

Inoue, Ishida y Chad ingresaron a la habitación en ese momento, Ishida llevaba una bolsa de plástico en las manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado Kurosaki-kun? —Pregunto Inoue.

—Yo te contestare Inoue-san —Urahara oculto su cara tras su abanico. —Esta mañana esa pequeñita despertó. —Señalo el futon. — Tessai le trajo algo de comer para que recuperara sus energías y poder valorar que se encontrara bien, pero en cuanto se acercó a ella corrió y se encerró en el armario. Desde entonces no ha querido salir de ahí.

—No puedo creer que una niña te esté venciendo, Urahara.

—¿No ha intentado sacarla? —Pregunto Chad.

—Lo intente, pero… —Dicho esto se acercó a la puerta corrediza y la abrió un poco, siendo atacado inmediatamente por fundas y sabanas dobladas. El rubio cerró la puerta y se volvió a los adolescentes quien lo miraban con una gran gota tras sus cabezas. —Eso es lo que pasa. —Finalizo con una sonrisa y cerro su abanico.

—Ururu y yo lo hemos intentado, pero es el mismo resultado. —Comento Tessai y la pequeña pelinegra asintió levemente. —Y ni hablar de Jinta-dono. —Y volteo a ver al chico.

—¡Yo solo le dije que saliera para hacer unos Jinta home runs! —Se defendió el pequeño pelirrojo

—Y se lo dijiste gritando Jinta-dono ¿Por qué crees que después se echó a llorar? —Lo cuestiono Tessai.

—¡Ella solo estaba emocionada! ¡Lo aseguro!

—No creo que llorar sea una forma de mostrar emoción por un juego. —Opino Ishida escéptico.

—¡Tal vez solo tiene miedo porque no entiende el juego de Jinta-kun! — Opino Orihime. Dicho esto, corrió la puerta rápidamente. —Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto con una sonrisa. — Yo soy Inoue Orihime ¿quieres salir y…? —Una almohada cayó fuertemente en plena cara de la pelinaranja y la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

—¡Inoue-san! —El chico de anteojos se acercó a la chica y la ayudo a incorporarse. —¿Te has lastimado muy fuerte?

—Ay. —Unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. —Estoy bien, Ishida-kun. Solo me tomo por sorpresa.

—Creo que esa no era la forma correcta de acercarse, Inoue. —Opino la pelinegra.

—Seguro que ahora está más asustada. —Opino el shinigami sustito. —¡Pero no estoy diciendo que fue tu culpa! —Aclaro inmediatamente para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

—Lo siento mucho, Kurosaki-kun. —Se disculpó apenada, ella solo quería ayudar al muchacho.

—No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Está bien. —Sonrió tímidamente.

—Déjenme intentarlo. —Ishida Se ajustó las gafas. — Seguro que la hare entrar en razón y saldrá por voluntad propia.

—Adelante Ishida-san, será interesante ver esto. —Comento Urahara.

Ishida se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco.

—Hola. —Le hablo a la niña. Que estaba pegada a la esquina del pequeño espacio, pero no recibió respuesta. —Sé que es un lugar extraño ¿pero porque no intentas salir de ahí para hablar? Ven aquí. —Extendió la mano cerca de ella bajo la expectante mirada de todos. —No seas tímida ¡AUUCH! —Saco la mano rápidamente y comenzó a agitarla fuertemente al tiempo que la pequeña abertura se cerraba frente a las narices de los presentes.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Chad.

—M-me ha mordido.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿es un perro o qué? —Cuestiono el pelinaranja. — ¿Quieres intentarlo Chad?

—Es posible que conmigo se asuste aún más. —Fue todo lo que dijo el mexicano.

—Bueno, en parte eso es cierto. —Le dio la razón Rukia, Chad parecía un gigante y podría hacer que la infante saliera del lugar huyendo.

—Muy bien ya me harté. —Ichigo abrió la puerta en su totalidad y detuvo una frazada que iba en dirección a él. Se agacho a la altura de la pequeñita para encararla. —Ey, sé que estas asustada —Le hablo lo más tranquilamente posible. — No sabes quienes somos y nosotros no sabemos nada de ti. ¿Pero sabes? —Trato de calmarla al ver que quería llorar. — Si sigues evitándonos no podremos ayudarte para saber que sucedió ¿entiendes lo que digo? —Le aclaro y noto como ella se le quedo viendo fijamente y después asintió levemente. Rukia asomo la cabeza para encararla y tenía las manos en la espalda.

—Además. —Continuo ella— ¡Si sales, te daré esto! —Y le mostro un peluche un poco deforme de chappy. A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza al ver con lo que quería chantajearla..

—Quien mierda va a querer esa cosa tan horrible. —Hablo bajo el chico, pero fue escuchado y recibió un puñetazo de la ojivioleta.

—¡No es deforme, es chappy! —Le aclaro.

—¡No sé cómo se llame, pero esta cosa no viene al caso! Y además es estúpido. —Comento desdeñoso.

—¡¿Que dijiste?! —Como se atrevía a insultar a Chappy ¡era la cosa más linda y tierna de la sociedad de almas! y probablemente del mundo humano también. Dicho este insulto a tan grandioso ser, comenzó a golpearlo.

—Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun por favor paren… —Trato de detenerlos la de ojos castaños tímidamente. —Kurosaki-kun, te vas a lastimar. —Se preocupó ella por el chico que amaba.

—Incluso en un momento como este no cambian. —Hablo Ishida sin poder creerse lo que hacían esos dos.

—Hmm. —Fue el murmuro de Chad ante la pelea que se desataba frente a sus ojos.

—Vamos Kuchiki-san ¡en el brazo! —Los animaban Urahara y Jinta.

—…—En silencio Ururu y Tessai también animaban la pelea.

—¡Urahara-san, se supone que debe detenerlos no alentarlos! ¿ademas donde esta Yoruichi-san? Pregunto Ishida.

—Conejito… —Hablo por primera vez la pelinegra más pequeña y alzo las manos en dirección al muñeco.

—Ah, si lo quiere. —Murmuro Rukia deteniendo su pelea con Ichigo, quien estaba en el suelo y con el pie de la joven en su espalda.

—¡Quita tu pie de encima! —Le reclamo.

Rukia quito el pie y se puso en cuclillas levantando el peluche frente a ella. Mientras que Ichigo se sentó a su lado también.

—¿Lo quieres? —La animo la ojivioleta.

—…— Estiro los brazos en dirección al juguete.

—Si lo quieres, nos tendrás que responder y no golpear. —Hablo él. — ¿Quieres esa cosa deforme? —y Recibio un puñetazo de la pelinegra. —¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Lo hare cuando dejes de ofender a chappy

—Tch. —Gruño.

—Si lo quiero. —Volvió a hablar la niña.

—Pues entonces sal y ven por él. —La animo Rukia.

Tímidamente ella comenzó a salir del armario y se acercó a Rukia, quien le dio el suave peluche y lo apego a su pecho. La piel de la pequeña era de un color melocotón, sus ojos eran grisáceos castaños y su cabello oscuro en ese momento estaba suelto. Vestia una pequeña yukata blanca debido a que hasta hace poco dormia.

—Muy bien Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san. Creo que es hora de obtener algunas respuestas—El tendero comenzó a acercarse, pero ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Espere Urahara-san, ¿podría dejarnos a solas un momento? —Le pregunto. —Parece que aún le tiene miedo a usted y los demás.

—Bueno, pues parece que así es la única forma en que hablara. —Hablo despreocupado. —Muy bien, les daremos privacidad. —Y se volvió a cubrir la cara con su abanico. —Ishida-san, Inoue-san Sado-kun ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un delicioso té a la sala? —Y dicho esto saco a todos de la recamara para dejar a los shinigamis hablar. —Se los encargo. —Murmuro y cerró la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

Una vez solos Rukia comenzó las preguntas.

—Dime ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto con el mayor tacto posible.

—No me acuerdo—La vio directamente a los ojos.

—¿De dónde vienes? —Siguió el.

—No sé. — Respondió.

—¿Y tus padres? —Volvió a preguntar ella.

—Tampoco lo sé. —Su labio comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—No me digas que tu…—Hablo Ichigo comprendiendo todo.

—¿Tienes amnesia? —Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y ahí mismo la pequeña escondió su cara en sus rodillas y se puso a llorar.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A: ¡** Hola! Esta vez no he tardado tanto XD, espero que les haya gustado este capi, sé que son cortos, pero tratare conforme pase la historia que sean un poco más larguitos.

¡Nos vemos la siguiente semana si me lo permite dios!

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


	4. Berrinches y terquedad

_Disclaimer:_ Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** En solidaridad con aracheli281 y todos los que hemos escrito algúna historia advierto lo siguiente, este fic puede tener Ooc, tratare en lo máximo posible respetar las personalidades de los personajes, pero tengan en cuenta que esto es un fanfic, no soy Tite Kubo para respetar al 100% la personalidad original, si sigues leyendo es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Aprovecho este espacio también para recomendarles que se pasen por una gran historia llamada " **Bleach, las sombras del pasado** " de _Hollow777_ denle una oportunidad y no se arrepentirán ;)

Ahora si al capitulo

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **BERRINCHES Y TERQUEDAD**

Años en la academia de artes espirituales.

Se había esforzado mucho en su ingreso al gotei 13.

Había llegado al puesto de teniente con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, peleo contra un poderoso espada en la batalla de hueco mundo y derroto también a un Quincy muy poderoso durante la invasión a la sociedad de almas, llegando a demostrar todo su poder.

Pero esto definitivamente estaba fuera de todo poder humano o shinigami.

—¡Noooo! —Una diminuta figura se aferraba a su pierna y se negaba a soltarla.

—Kuchiki-san no se va a ir eternamente. —Trato de calmarla Inoue. — Tan solo ira a acabar con un monstruo malo y volverá en menos de lo que crees.

—¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO! —Negó fervientemente y se aferró más a la joven, quien ya tenía una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver que no pretendía soltarla.

—Te prometemos quedarnos aquí y con eso te aseguraras de que ella va a volver ¿de acuerdo? —Ishida se acercó y trato de hacer que soltara a la shinigami sin éxito alguno, solo logrando que llorara más fuerte.

—¡NOOO! —Lloriqueo

Todos los presentes se querían jalar del cabello por la terquedad mostrada, ya no sabían que más hacer para que dejara ir a la ojivioleta. Sado había tenido que ir a eliminar al hollow ya que por obvias razones Rukia no había podido salir del local, Ichigo se había tenido que ir al entrenamiento de béisbol a una velocidad increíble y justo después había comenzado el problema.

 _ **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**_ **FLASH BACK** _**– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**_

 _Ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, todos estaban reunidos en la pequeña sala de Urahara. Mientras tanto la niña de cabello obscuro dormía tranquilamente sobre el regazo de Rukia, de quien no se quiso separar a partir de que le había dado aquel conejo de felpa y había caído rendida después de tanto llorar._

— _Bueno ¿Y ahora? —Pregunto Ishida mirándola dormir._

— _Diría que lo más conveniente es que se quedara aquí para analizarla un poco más. —Razono el ex shinigami. — Pero viendo lo sucedido esta mañana, lo mejor es que valla con Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san. — Soluciono con una sonrisa._

— _¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo el susodicho. — Oigan, mi casa no es un hotel. — Gruño._

— _En mi casa ella se aburriría. —Comento Chad._

— _Y el ambiente de la mía no es lo mejor para una niña. —Respondió Ishida pensando en la relación casi nula con su padre._

— _Podría quedarse conmigo. —Sugirió Inoue. —Podríamos comer atún con brotes de soja y mermelada de frambuesa juntas. —Hablo emocionada._

 _Todos se pusieron azules al pensar qué clase de comida le daría a la pequeña._

— _Pensándolo mejor, es preferible que se quede en mi casa. —Respondió automáticamente Ichigo._

— _¿Pero por qué? —Cuestiono Inoue. — ¡Seria divertido y sabe delicioso!_

— _N-no creo que se quiera separar de estos dos Inoue-san. —Una gota de sudor cayo por la sien de Ishida._

— _Hoooo. —Hizo un mohín desanimada. —Y yo que pensé que podríamos pasarla bien._

— _Bueno ¿y que se supone que haga yo? —Reclamo Rukia señalando la cabecita que dormía en sus piernas. —Debo ir a la sociedad de almas para dar un reporte y tengo que decir lo que paso._

— _Parece que Kurosaki-san le agrada también. —Recordó el rubio por como Ichigo y Rukia habían entrado en la habitación y esta era cargada por el adolescente mientras hipaba. — Puede hacer de niñera unos días._

— _Tch. —Desvió la mirada._

— _Hmmm. —Los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco y se sentó en su sitio torpemente mientras se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba sonoramente. Inmediatamente al ver las caras desconocidas comenzó a inquietarse, hasta que al visualizar a Ichigo y Rukia se calmó un poco._

— _Hey. —La llamo. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto Ichigo._

—… — _No respondió nada._

— _Ok, solo asiente si estas mejor. —Ella asintió levemente. — Así está mejor. —Le revolvió el cabello con una media sonrisa y la niña sonrió feliz._

— _Creo que no nos hemos presentado. —Interrumpió Rukia. — Soy Kuchiki Rukia, puedes llamarme Rukia si quieres. —Se presentó la ojivioleta. — Ese malhumorado de ahí es Ichigo._

— _¿A quién llamas malhumorado? —Una vena salto en la sien del pelinaranja y fusilo a la shinigami con la mirada._

— _¿Lo ves? —Lo ignoro olímpicamente. — Es un malhumorado, pero no muerde. — Otra vena salió de la cabeza del chico. — Ella es Inoue Orihime. —Presento a la pelinaranja de ojos grises, quien la saludo con la mano. — Ellos son Uryu Ishida y Yasutora Sado. —Apunto a ambos chicos quienes asintieron levemente. —Y ese raro de ahí con sombrero es Urahara._

— _Un saludo jovencita. —Saludo el ex capitán sin molestarse por haberlo llamado raro. — Ellos son mis ayudantes Jinta. —Presento al pelirrojo. —_ _Ururu._ _—Apunto con su abanico a la joven. — Y Tessai. —Finalizo señalando al hombre de gafas._

— _U-un placer. —Respondió bajito._

— _Esto de llamarla niña ¿no es un poco frio? —Opino Inoue. —Debemos darle un nombre._

— _Al menos hasta que recuerde el suyo. —Finalizo Chad._

— _Y me niego a que la llamen chappy o una pendejada de esas. —Amenazo viendo a Rukia._

— _¡No haría algo así! ¿Quién me crees? —Reclamo ella indignada._

— _¿Misa? —Cuestiono el Rubio acercándose mientras miraba a la pequeña quien negó moviendo la cabeza. — Supongo que es un no. Eres bastante timida ¿eh? —Noto como se escondía detrás de Ichigo y asomaba levemente la cabeza sin decir palabra._

— _¿Hochigo? —Opino Inoue y ella volvió a negar._

— _Floy. —Hablo el de gafas, recibiendo una total negativa de la pequeña. Se notaba que no le había gustado ese nombre para nada._

— _Guadalupe. —Murmuro el mexicano. La pequeña de ojos castaños hizo un mohín y negó levemente._

— _A mí no me miren. —Contesto Ichigo tajante al recibir las miradas de los demás._

 _Rukia veía por la ventana a un punto fijo y al divisar una flor que era arrastrada por el viento hablo por inercia._

— _¿Ume? —Murmuro distraída._

— _¿Ciruelo? —Pregunto su compañero. Al voltear a ver a la pequeña esta asintió vigorosamente. —¿Ese te gusta? —Pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta. —Pues Ume será, al menos hasta que recuerdes tu propio nombre. Y ahora que lo recuerdo. —La hizo salir de detrás de su espalda y la hizo sentar frente a todos. —Creo que debes decir algo a las personas que lastimaste ¿no crees?_

— _No tengas miedo. —La animo Rukia poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros al verla asustada._

— _Lo siento. —Murmuro Ume viéndolos a los ojos._

— _Está bien. No importa. —Murmuro Inoue restándole importancia al asunto._

— _Por nosotros no pasó nada, ¿cierto sado-kun? —Volteo a ver al susodicho._

— _Hm. —Asintió en respuesta._

— _Además he traído esto —Ishida saco de la bolsa de plástico que cargaba un vestido lavanda con el bordado de una rosa al frente. —Te servirá mientras estés aquí. —Se lo entrego._

— _G-gracias. — Murmuro sonrojada mientras tomaba el regalo._

 _ **Gruuur…**_

 _El sonido de un estomago sonando se escuchó por toda la habitación, sacando una gota a todos los presentes que miraban a Ume frotándose el estómago._

— _Tengo hambre._

— _Ahora que lo recuerdo, no habías desayunado por encerrarte en el armario. —Rukia recordó la bandeja que había sido olvidada en la otra habitación con los alimentos intactos._

 _En ese momento Tessai se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, volviendo casi al minuto cargando una bandeja con comida caliente y poniéndola frente a Ume. Ella miro a Tessai y el solo asintió con la cabeza._

— _Gracias por la comida. —Junto las manos para agradecer los alimentos y comenzó a comer._

— _Ya le he dado un gigai, no debería haber problema alguno mientras averiguamos de donde ha venido. —Urahara saco una pequeña caja y la puso frente a los demás._

— _¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto Inoue._

— _Esto, Orihime-san. —Alzo el contenedor frente a todos. — Es un supresor de reiatsu._

— _¿Supresor?_

— _Ya entiendo. Es para Ume-san ¿estoy en lo cierto, Urahara-san? —Dedujo el chico de gafas._

— _Tan listo como siempre Ishida-kun. —Lo alabo Urahara. — Efectivamente, este supresor es para esta jovencita. Con el fuerte reiatsu que emana atraerá a los hollows como abejas a la miel, y eso es justo lo que queremos evitar. —Urahara abrió la caja, sacando un broche con forma de gato que puso en el cabello de Ume, al instante el poder espiritual que ella emanaba paro._

— _Que conveniente. —Murmuro Ichigo._

— _Oye Kurosaki ¿no tenías entrenamiento hoy? —Ishida extrañado desvió su atención al shinigami sustituto._

— _¿Entrenamiento? —Se confundió, pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza. —¡Mierda! —Recordó la práctica de béisbol a la que había tenido que ir ese día y abandono por ir con Urahara. Tomo su maletín velozmente y se puso de pie. —¡Debo irme, pero regresare tan pronto como pueda! —Y salió corriendo de la habitación._

— _¿? —Ume dejo de comer al ver que Ichigo salió corriendo. — ¿Por qué se va Ichigo-san?_

— _Tuvo una emergencia, pero volverá pronto. —La calmo Rukia. Al ver que la pequeña pelinegra la veía fijamente se extrañó. — ¿Pasa algo?_

— _Puedo… ¿puedo llamarte Rukia onee-san? —Le pregunto jalándole la falda._

— _¿O-onee-san? —Se emocionó Rukia apuntándose a sí misma. — N-no hay problema por mi parte. —Se rasco la cabeza apenada._

— _¿y le puedo decir onii-san a Ichigo-san? —Volvió a preguntar sonrojada y feliz._

— _Ichigo no se molestará. —Le respondió Chad, el conocía bien a su amigo._

 _Pip, Pip, Pip_

 _El sonido del intercomunicador espiritual de Rukia rompió la conversación._

— _¿Un hollow? —Pregunto Chad._

— _Si, es en el parque cercano. —Saco su gikon de chappy y salió del gigai para dirigirse al lugar indicado, pero fue detenida por una manita que la tomo del hakama. — Ume Suéltame, debo ir a eliminar al hollow._

— _¡No! —Se aferró a su pierna.— ¡Si te vas no vas a regresar!_

— _Te prometo volver pronto, tan solo voy a eliminarlo y regresare. —La tomo de las manos para soltarla de su pierna pero no podía quitársela de encima._

— _¡NO QUIEROOO! —Se encapricho Ume y se echó a llorar._

 _ **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**_ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK** _**– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**_

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Ichigo entro en la habitación en ese momento extrañándose por el ruido que se escuchaba desde la entrada principal tras volver de la práctica.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —Inoue se acercó al adolescente. — Ume-chan se niega a soltar a Kuchiki-san y ya no sabemos qué hacer para que la deje ir.

—¿No pueden simplemente jalarla y que se suelte sola?

—¿Crees que no hemos intentado eso? —Le respondió molesto Ishida. —Pero cada vez que lo hacemos se suelta a llorar.

—Hey. —Ichigo se puso de cuclillas frente a Ume y la tomo de la cabeza, obligándola a voltearlo a ver. — Entiendo que no conoces a nadie en esta habitación. —Le hablo directamente. — Que crees que vamos a desaparecer, pero no nos vamos a ir a ningún lado. Sin embargo, si no sueltas a Rukia para que haga su trabajo, la harán volver de donde viene y probablemente ya no regrese ¿eso quieres?

—No. —Respondió triste.

—Muy bien, si entiendes eso entonces déjala ir. —Le ordeno.

—Perdón, Rukia onee-san. —Lentamente soltó la pierna de la chica mientras se disculpaba.

—No te preocupes, no estoy molesta. —Respondió lo más amable que pudo.

—Esto confirma mi teoría, definitivamente debe ir con Kurosaki y Kuchiki. —Agrego Urahara.

—¿Dónde está Yoruichi-san? —Pregunto Ishida.

—Ya sabes cómo es ella, debe andar por ahí haciendo de las suyas. —Dijo despreocupadamente agitando su abanico, a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza al ver al hombre tan relajado.

—Supongo que no queda de otra, iras a casa con nosotros. —Ichigo miro a Ume quien asintió feliz. —Tendré que contarle a mi viejo lo sucedido.

—Ume-chan ¿Qué tal si te vistes para irte con ellos? —Le aconsejo Inoue. — ¿Te ayudo?

La pequeña de ojos castaños no le respondió, miro el vestido y luego a Rukia.

—Rukia Onee-san ¿Me ayudas? —No sabía cómo ponerse aquella prenda, ya que le era totalmente desconocida. Inoue sintió un ligero pinchazo que fue notado por el chico de gafas, pero no por los demás.

—Si, claro. Solo volveré a mi gigai. —Rukia se dirigió a su cuerpo e ingreso en el sin mayor problema. — Ven aquí. —La tomo de la mano y se la llevo a otra habitación.

Mientras esperaban Ichigo miro hacia el patio y vio una sombra a la distancia sobre uno de los edificios mirando en su dirección, pero en cuanto parpadeo esta había desaparecido.

—" **¿Habra sido mi imaginación?** "—Pensó.

—¡Ichigo! —Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír que lo llamaban. — ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? hace rato que te estoy hablando y diciéndote que estamos listas para irnos. —Ume ya llevaba aquel vestido que le había dado el Quincy, también le había conseguido un par de zapatos negros para que pudiera andar por la calle.

—No, no es nada. —Se puso de pie, ya que estaba sentado en el tatami. — ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto colgándose el maletín al hombro.

—Nosotros también debemos irnos. —Hablo el chico de lentes refiriéndose a los demás.

—En cuanto tenga más información los contactare nuevamente. —Les informo Urahara cuando estaban en el umbral de la puerta.

—Te lo encargamos. —Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo y se separaron en dirección a sus casas.

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — &**

Cuando todos se separaron en un punto, Orihime se quedó quieta observando a Ichigo y Rukia andar por la calle, nuevamente estaba esa sensación en su pecho que le molestaba. Si, estaba celosa de Rukia y no podía negar que le daba algo de envidia que Ume hubiera preferido la ayuda de la shinigami a la suya cuando se la ofreció.

—¿Inoue-san? —La llamo el Quincy.

—…—

—Inoue-san ¿estás bien? —Volvio a preguntar.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —Murmuro la joven.

—Pregunte si te encuentras bien.

—E-estoy bien. Me preguntaba que cenare hoy. —Se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza. — ¡Tal vez pescado con chocolate y crema acompañado con sopa de miso y judías dulces! —Fingió felicidad. — Vamos Ishida-kun. —Se adelantó al chico quien la veía preocupado.

Ishida no le creyó nada cuando le dijo que estaba bien, pero por el momento fingiría seguirle la corriente. Ya vería como seguían su curso las cosas.

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — &**

En uno de los grandes edificios de la ciudad, una figura cubierta con una capucha gris miraba al par de shinigamis, más precisamente a la niña que iba tras ellos.

—¡Maldición! De todos los malditos lugares tenía que estar cerca de ellos, esta misión se pone cada vez peor y peor —Chasqueo la lengua molesto. — Debo calcular mi próximo movimiento con cuidado si no quiero arriesgar mi vida. —Dicho eso desapareció en una neblina negra.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Perdón por tardar, pero no quería darles un capi que no me satisfaciera al 100%. ¿Quién o que será esa sombra? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Ume está con Ichigo y Rukia? ¿Cómo reaccionara Isshin? ¿Dónde esta Yoruichi?

Sigan leyendo, que mas adelante se revelaran estas dudas.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


End file.
